Magical Nara
by Flen99
Summary: Reworking. The prologue is not needed to understand the story, but it'll help. I have made the Naruto universe more fit for my purposes. Oc Gamer story. Will be focused more on the magical side of things. Unreliable Gamer system. Heavily Influenced by Gallant Gamer Gal by xBUBBA1995x. The crappy chapters will be up, for now, just so you have a taste of how I plan to do this.
1. Prologue 1

Distant history of the Elemental Nations 1

This section is 2 chapters long. If you want to skip to the arrival of Kaguya on the elemental nations, go to Prologue 3.

Our world is everlasting. And with that fact, comes also the ability for infinite possibilities. I would know, I am one of the small few who was blessed with a profound knowledge of the powers that be. Many life forms that I interact with view me as a god. I've stopped any further serious attempts at stopping their misguided worship.

I'm simply a man that was bestowed great power and trust. By beings much more deserving of the term god, than myself. Regardless of my power, I have always cared more about the gift of truth, of knowledge. I am a scientist, through and through.

The mortal universes is composed of two parts, the physical, and the spiritual. I was given a tiny speck of divinity, it allows me to combine and mix these two halves to a great extent. See, mixing the two components of reality isn't rare. Many life forms do it daily. The thing is, what they are actually doing is manipulating the physical, along with a predetermined mixture of physical and spiritual properties. These life forms view what they are doing as a manipulation of the pure spiritual energies that exist, but that is not what they were created to do, so it is not within their reach.

I am different, because I'm mixing the pure forms of each. It allows me to make "chemical" mixtures, of varying percentages of physical and spiritual energies. Magic, is one such mixture.

I did not create magic. Nor did I create the Divine Magic Mixer that automatically turns a nice chunk of physical and spiritual energies throughout the universe into magic. Nonetheless, I spread the knowledge of magic and other such powers throughout all of existence, because I love to see how these cultures will develop.

In fact, I have made a new kind of power, and I wish to see it develop. I try to switch up methods every time, it keeps things fun. There is an interesting group of people on a nearby planet, I think they will be my test subjects.

xxx

It was like nothing I could of ever have imagined. I remember how that day was going before his arrival. I was arguing with my father over my future.

" Really, Kuna, Taiyo is a fine man. He is pure, strong, intelligent, accomplished and gentle. He is a better man than I! I've no understanding of why you refuse to cooperate with simply sharing your evening with him."

Father would never understand. I've never had much attraction to anyone for long. Taiyo is indeed a fine man, but he did not interest me. Knowing him for who he was on the inside, did not help matters. He was far too uniform.

" I have shared many evenings with Taiyo. He has always been a wonderful companion. Regardless, I have no desire to play with his heart. I do not see him as the kind of man I would like to marry."

My father's face twisted into a harsh scowl. I felt my face react in kind. This was not a typical reaction from him.

" And I am to believe that Ashi is!"

Ah yes, Ashi Jinsoku, him and Taiyo have been great friends of mine for some time. Though, because of me, they no longer consider each other friends.

" Why am I not surprised that you brought him up? I do not intend to pursue Jinsoku either. Good friend he may be, Jinsoku is really only suitable for friendship, despite his feelings on the matter."

My father looked far more calm.

" You admit that Taiyo is a valid choice for husband, especially in comparison to Ashi, yet you still do not intend to share this most important of holidays with him?"

" You know Taiyo means a lot to me. I simply do not desire him as a husband."

The sigh that escaped my father's lips, along with his defeated look froze my heart.

" Taiyo won't wait forever. He'll move on from you eventually, and pour his whole heart into a woman who will fully appreciate him. Kind he may be, I doubt he'll be able to spend his spare time with the woman who refused him. I also doubt his wife would allow you two to even interact. If you truly wish to stonewall Taiyo, make sure you know the cost."

I bit my tongue, and looked away from him. I knew he was right. I could not maintain good relations with my best friend if I did not even seem to be entertaining the idea of wedding him. But at the same time, is it right to play with his heart strings, when I know I will never marry him? To marry a man I do not romantically love, or to lose my beloved friend. It was not a fair choice. However, this was never a fair world.

" Gods have sent fire upon us!"

This loud scream from what sounded like a familiar man's voice, shook both me and my father.

" Are we under attack?" I asked out loud.

"No, Geppu would not mistake lit arrows as a divine act." My father spoke, rushing towards the exit of our home.

The rest of my family seemed to already be outside. What I saw when I looked for the flames, made me tremble. A huge ball of fire was speeding towards the forest from the sky. The clouds were parted and there was so much smoke. People were pointing, screaming, praying, and even cheering. I simply stood shocked.

" If that isn't a sign on who you should choose." My father gasped out.

I was not in the right state of mind to bother trying to contradict him. At the time, a part of me thought it might of been a sign.

The ball of fire eventually met the ground, and it exploded in a frightening expanse of flames, smoke, wind, and vibration. I noticed Jinsoku down the street, and he looked scared. Taiyo was also nearby, he looked awe struct. It did not take me much time to figure why. His name did mean solar, after all. He was so drawn in by awe, that he started heading towards the source of the forest fire. Worry shot through me. And I ran after him. I heard shouts, and saw others head towards the landing site of the fire ball. I knew my elder brother, Atama, was following me, but I had to follow Taiyo.

xxx

" Taiyo!" I shouted.

He turned to look at me and had a small, inviting smile.

" Morning, Kuna."

Such a simple greeting, as if he was not running towards danger. I admit, his readiness to take a risk with what could be a divine message in his favor, was admirable.

" I know you are going to investigate this, I will be here while you do."

His smile grew wider, and he moved towards the flames faster. I increased my pace as well. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew our way, I was forced to shield my face and close my eyes before I could even think. When I opened my eyes, all of the fire was gone, and only a bit of smoke remained. I could also see a crater that was at least 80 feet deep. I heard a loud exhale from Atama, but chose to ignore him, in favor of following Taiyo, who started to slowly walk to the edge of the crater.

" Someone is down there!" Taiyo shouted, the horror clear in his voice.

My stomach tightened. Someone had been hit by that fire ball? I looked down myself, and through the thicker part of smoke in the crater's center, I could also see a humanoid figure. The thing is, they were standing. More people were beginning to arrive on scene. Atama stepped up beside me.

" If that person is standing, they were chosen, or that is no mere mortal." His loud voice seemed to carry far, because despite the growing number of onlookers, there was complete silence. The wind picked up, and seemed to come from the center of the crater. All smoke was gone. There stood a man, wearing a dark purple kimono. His hair was spiky and black. And most notably, he was perfectly clean.

" What madness is this?" I heard an elder man ask. I could not help but nod.

The man seemed to look toward us all, his head and body turning over us multiple times, until finally, he settled on looking at just one person, me. He began to float and I felt my lungs empty of all air. He levitated closer, and closer to me. I began to back up, and many others did as well. Atama grabbed my wrist, and Taiyo stepped in font of me. I saw the strange man look Taiyo in his eyes. He grinned at him, and his feet landed. He turned away from Taiyo and looked towards me. He extended his hand, as if to shake mine.

" Hello, my name is Kosho, I have no family name."

I was stunned, but I was raised with proper manners, and had no desire to offend someone who was capable of either surviving, or creating that huge fire ball. So I shook his hand.

" Hello, Kosho-san, I am Otsutsuki Kuna."

His grin grew wider.

* * *

Please leave a review, even a negative one.


	2. Prologue 2

The distant history of the Elemental Nations 2

This is the last chapter of this section. If you want to skip to the arrival of Kaguya on the elemental nations, go to Prologue 3.

These people would do just fine. Especially this girl. This whole planet is filled with people with some inklings of domains upon them. Domains are supernatural abilities gifted onto people who use these powers, while relying purely on their physical strength to use said powers. They are called domains, because for someone to have this type of connection with powers while often not really having the energy required to justify their use of these abilities, the powers were given to them by higher beings. It is not the same as what I am about to do. Domains are strict powers, while I was going to introduce a whole power system into these people's core. Into their whole world. They would be able to shape and evolve this power in unlimited ways.

A decent amount of those present seemed to have travel related domains. With the proper physical strength, they could travel to planet's without the need of any kind of space craft, which is good, because this planet does not have any electronics yet.

" Otsutsuki-san, I seem to be lost. I know not where I am." I explained.

I could hear the multitude of murmurs, questioning the situation.

" Kosho-san, you are within the territory of the Hanei village. If you do not mind me asking, why were you in that crater?"

The girl was trying to be professional, but I knew my attention unsettled her. No matter, I did not need her to like me for her potential to be utilized. She was marked with two domains. One was for travel, and the other, was for individuality. That second one, would interact in some strange ways with this power I would soon be spreading.

" Come now, Otsutsuki-san, you all clearly saw me shoot down to the ground. A better question, is why I fell. Which, I will be explaining to you. See, I am a traveler. I go to place to place. The thing is, I like to bring gifts. And I think this village will like my gift, you most of all."

" What kind of gift to do you offer, Kosho-san?" The man to the side of Kuna said. A quick search revealed his name to be Taiyo, and while he was a tad bit worried, he seemed to view my coming here as a good sign. Maybe I'll give him a little extra?

" Before that, I would like to meet with the head of this village, if there is one."

One thing of note to mention about domains, while domains didn't change much, just because someone gave different people the same domain, it did not mean that each domain was created equal, or that the domain could not be taken or replaced at the will of the giver. This is important, because the man that started to step my way, and was being watched by everyone, was clearly given special treatment. Travel and Reflex. Both pumped up to a great degree.

" I am the head of the Hanei village. My name is Otsutsuki Keta. What did you mean when you specified that my daughter would like your gift?"

Papa didn't seem pleased. I couldn't help but chuckle.

" Tell me, Otsutsuki-sama, how fast are you? Because I propose a race."

Silence. For me, this was a simple matter. I would race him, I would then ask him who the most capable warrior in his village was, and then, I would have them be willing subjects for my tests.

" If you wish to determine my speed, so be it. Though, that is a strange test of talent."

" I assure you, knowing how fast you are is essential to my gift. Furthermore, I wish to get a better understanding of what your village is capable of."

" Then you will need much more than just a race. As it just so happens, tonight is our Unity Festival. The full capabilities of our village will be on display."

I could not hold back my pleased grin.

" Then I ask that I be allowed to shadow your daughter, until tonight's activities begin."

" You never answered my earlier question. While my daughter is a beauty, that is no reason for someone capable of a crater this huge to be so interested in her."

" You misunderstand, Otsutsuki-sama, how much do you and your people know about strength? Or, a better question, when you saw me fall from the sky, what did you think I was?"

I heard many mumble god under their breaths, and some even shouted it. I could see a few praying to me.

" I it is fair to say most of us thought the fireball was an act of god. I am not sure what you are, though." Keta spoke.

" Am I correct in my assumption that you know of no one capable of such a feat?"

" You are correct."

" Well, simply put, there is power in every single member of your village. You seem to have a considerable amount more of it than your fellows. Your daughter is weaker than you, for sure, but she has something unique." I explained. He looked curious.

" I have no shortage of pride, but to call me the strongest would be unfair. There are a few greater than I in this village." Keta seemed to be in deep thought.

" Father, if Kosho-san is to be shadowing Kuna, perhaps it is best to continue all this talking at home? We can better inform everyone else during the festival?" Atama spoke.

xxx

What no one expected, was for that man to show us all up at our festival, for him to stick around and change our lives. 2 years, it took 2 years after his arrival to change our whole world, for him to make me his wife, and for him to bestow us with a power he called Chakra. For him to turn us into a space traveling race, for us to become our own form of legend.

* * *

Please leave any type of review.


	3. Prologue 3

Direct History of the Elemental Nations 1

Growth.

There is nothing more important in this world than growing. It is through growth that we achieve all of our dreams.

So it should come to no surprise that the secret of Chakra was growth.

It grows with you, and it can be grown like a plant. That's why we go to different planets and place the Chakra Trees. It take sup a great amount of our own power, leaving us crippled.

Some wait for something as simple has a total 50% increase in the overall Chakra before taking it away from the barbaric worlds we visit. Others don't mind being weaker or risking death so that the Chakra can either stay on that world forever, or reap them such exponential returns, that they become unrivaled in power by any other Chakra user.

Musabori Otsutsuki has used such methods for so long, that he can plant a superior tree then anyone else, and still be stronger than anyone else. If he ever grows tired of living, plants his ultimate tree, and no one absorbs its power before it can truly grow...my mind trembles.

Everyone can't pull that method off. The longer you wait to take your Chakra back, the stronger the planet's life forms will become, and likely the smarter as well. Some idiots will plant their tree, never train, and be surprised when they are too weak to take back their chakra from the now super powered residents.

Before I left home once again, I became aware of a growing trend from the more shameless of our kind. They will get their hands on other energies, so that they aren't as defenseless from making a tree with most of their chakra.

I have no intention of being so cowardly. I have found a world over run by war, and shockingly, almost untouched by supernatural energies. I've no problems with this, sometimes other powers slow the growth of Chakra. It also means the residents won't be able to combine chakra with anything else to make taking the power back more difficult, if I even decide to do so.

Life has been meaningless for me, and this is my way of finding some kind of purpose. I could of married, there are a few strong men interested. The issue being that I can't see myself with any of them.

This planet is pretty far out from home, even by my people's standards. I hope I'll be left alone for awhile.

xxx

Demon.

This demon had judged them unworthy of life. As if she couldn't understand why men would have needs that have to be satisfied. Helping those dirty Aburame's in this war!

"Please, I didn't even..." The hysterical man was forever silenced.

"You all are filth. Such creatures as yourself must be wiped from this world before I make it mine."

xxx

Death, war, paranoia, suffering.

Those four words have been my life. Yet, by some great stroke of fortune, my world has changed for the better.

"You're pregnant?"

" Yes, Kantan, I wonder, will it be a boy or a girl?" Kaguya wondered.

I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

"Stop that, you fool." Kaguya couldn't stop her smile either.

xxx

How can they stomach it? This hatred, this evil, this disgusting performance?

"Why did you kill her! How could you do this?" I grabbed the trembling man. How easy would it be to kill him?

"Please, Hagoromo-sama, she betrayed me! She deserved to die."

My blood boiled.

" You took her life due to a lack of faith? I think my mind is made up!"I held the man higher, ready to destroy him.

"Hagoromo, I can't stop you from killing this man, but this is not the way to achieve peace." My father spoke.

Why would father not want this? Isn't life about peace? We can't have peace with murderers like this allowed to be free. Maybe there is something I'm not understanding?

xxx

"Hamuri, stop! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Hagoromo asked me.

I laughed.

"Why are you mad? Don't you see how much pain he is in? This is amazing!" I could feel this strangeness in my stomach. This feeling is great.

xxx

"Your sister is an anomaly. There are things about our powers that even I don't know, Hag." Mother said, sounding more soft than usual.

"Forget her power, why does she act so weird? One day she is the most sweet sister I could ask for, the next she seems so sad, and other days, she behaves like a monster!"

"Some people have multiple souls, or multiple different aspects to their soul. You'll love her regardless. It's a shame that she causes conflict, but she never tries to harm family, so it is not that big an issue."

"It is a very big issue! Mother, her body count is in the thousands!"

" I will hear no more of this. Harm your sister and the consequences will be beyond your ability to handle, do you understand me, Hagoromo?"

xxx

"Kantan was an honorable man. He fought for his people when needed, and was a driving factor in ending some of these wars." Kaguya knew this day would come eventually. What she didn't know, was that her own child would be the reason.

"If you cared for your husband, if you truly cared..." A brave man said.

"SILENCE! I understand your pain, your fear, but my daughter will not be insulted!"

" She killed her own father!"

"Kinslayer!"

"Demon!"

"Whore!"

Kaguya sighed, and turned to face her daughter. no tears, no apologizes. Not that she hadn't done so before. But right now, she was a different person than she was after she killed Kantan. She sat there, looking lost, with her brother, strangely enough, holding her tight. Not once has he shown any negativity towards her during this trying time. I even told him bluntly that I wouldn't hold his hatred against him. That I couldn't fairly expect him to sit happily after the girl he wanted to deal with slaughtered his father. But Hagoromo didn't appear to hate his sister. He has shown her nothing but love.

xxx

" I have developed a justu that should help Hamuri become more stable."

"So that is what you have been focused on for so long. Ok, my son, explain it to me."

xxx

"Do you still love me?"

It was a strange question, but I suppose Hamuri has no reason to truly understand my affections.

"Yes, dear."

"Why? I'm clearly insane. I used to think it wasn't a bid deal, but a personality difference of every few days, became every day, became every few hours...it is only a matter of time before I am a different person every minute."

"Do you regret it?"

"Are you serious, mother?"

"Do you regret killing Kantan, Hamuri?"

"YES! I thought you said you loved me? Why would you think..."

I slap the foolish child, and bring her in for a hug.

"You hurt us, girl, but we love you regardless. Don't question my love for you, and I won't question yours."

xxx

"Hagoromo, I'm not happy about this."

"You can refuse, Hamuri. But don't you want peace? Don't you want control over yourself?"

"What if me in control, is one of the monsters? What if that's my true self?"

"Its not."

Don't sound so sure, big brother.

xxx

"What have you done!" Mother raged.

"I...I messed up, sent her personalities into a fit. She is tearing both her body and mind apart."

" I never should of let you try this out on her! Neither of us is strong enough to subdue her, and your justu clearly won't fix her mind!"

"I can't fix her, you are right, but maybe...dodge!"

My little sister's monstrous form swung a limb in our direction, we managed to evade.

"I'll go set up measures in the East, you stay and protect this side, mother."

"Don't try to kill her if you don't have to, Hagoromo!"

"That has never been my intention!"

xxx

The Chakra Tree takes from it's host planet. But only to an extent. It doesn't take too long before it stops being a parasite, and becomes a boon to the world it lives on. Strengthening the land, the plants, and the life forms that sustain themselves through the air and the chakra infected food. These lifeforms take the chakra, and grow more of it in themselves, they die and put that chakra back into the world. Due to some strange energy that Hagoromo never fully explained to me, chakra here spreads much faster, and grows much stronger than it should otherwise. Hagoromo's use of this planet's original power, and my daughter's genetic abomination led to them out passing me eventually.

I didn't find this bothersome, until right now. Since I currently find myself being eaten and consumed by my own little girl.

xxx

Hamuri has killed both of our parents, and yet, I still miss her. I didn't kill her, not really, but she no longer exists as she used to.

My cursed sister has found peace of mind, at last.

Fear

Bravery

Hatred

Love

Greed

Compassion

Sadness

Loneliness

Confusion

Her nine driving forces have been split apart.

I could not manage to turn these parts into humanoids, due to her own intense power, but I could make them like puppies. Sort of.

The one tailed Tanuki, driven by confusion, Shukaku.

The two tailed cat of flame, driven by love, Matatabi.

The three tailed turtle, driven by loneliness, Isobu.

The four tailed monkey, driven by bravery, Son Goku.

The five tailed horse like creature ( Their looks are mostly Hamuri's fault), driven by fear, Kokou.

The six tailed slug, driven by sadness, Saiken.

The seven tailed bug creature, driven by compassion, Chomei.

The eight tailed octopus, driven by greed, Gyuki.

The nine tailed fox, driven by hatred, Kurama.

* * *

Leave a review :)


	4. Prologue 4

Direct History of the Elemental Nations 2

"Subayai Ken!" Son Goku screamed, a rapid fire of fists raining down upon Kurama. The rude fox was blocking the attack with his many tails, but still sustained decent damage.

My sister's fragments were definitely hers. Training didn't have much an effect on them, but their power grew everyday. They don't have infinite chakra, but it replenishes itself at such a crazy speed, that it might as well be never ending. The same could be said for any injury they sustained.

Kurama started off 1/5 as strong as Hamuri was right before I split her apart. Makes sense, him being 9/45 of the tails of power that make up all nine of the chakra beats. I'd say he got about 50% stronger every year, they all did. They were no longer puppy sized, they were about half my height now.

"Jibun O Kesu!" Per usual, Kurama sent out a blast of chakra from his mouth.

"You stupid fox! I can handle this! I can take it!" Son Goku roared.

This is where I would encourage Son Goku to push past his limits, to try harder, both as his father, and as the man that needs to find out what they are capable of, but there was something wrong.

There is this strange feeling, right beside me.

"Hello, Hagoromo-chan." A masculine voice speaks.

I quickly turn to face this stranger. A dark purple kimono, black hair, light purple eyes, and an aura that I don't comprehend.

"You may call me Kosho." Kosho spoke.

Mother had told me of the stories. That our people used to be more mundane, before a man fitting this description and name appeared. He apparently never truly left, showing himself every so often, in favor of the Otsutsuki. Mother had never met him herself, and never wanted to. I've never known why.

"Who is that? Why is he here?" Kurama asked.

"He is right there! Ask him yourself!" Son Goku yelled.

Matatabi made her way over, Chomei deciding to do the same.

"I see, clever thing you did. They have their flaws, and you could of made them more...human, but I approve." Kosho spoke, patting Matatabi.

"I didn't have much choice, nor did I have the skill to make the process more elegant. Why are you here, ancestor?"

"This land is untouched by the most vast and powerful energy in existence. It won't remain that way for long. Prepare this world, Hagoromo, I have plans that will bring great excitement to this place's future."

I'm starting to see why mother never wanted to meet him.

* * *

"Incredible, and you have managed to copy every jutsu you have seen since this strange eye awakened another level?"

"Mostly, Hagoromo-sama, some techniques are too advanced for me to use."

"You have had this eye for many years, it must be growing in power alongside you Supin, to only now develop such a powerful ability."

"Yes, I shall be a legend of my clan!"

* * *

"Matatabi-chan, you're my best friend, right?"

"Ofcourse, Parazuma, what is it you want?" Matatabi replied.

Parazuma looked up at her savior, her salvation, her best friend, her sister, and took in a deep breath.

"When two people use chakra in combination, the effects can be amazing. You and your siblings are beings made of just chakra, so, what I want, well..."

"Please, say whatever is on your mind." The two tailed beast gently demanded.

"No matter your response, I understand, I want to try to seal you in a special vase the Gozen clan made for this occasion." Parazuma paused, allowing Matatabi to speak. But the feline just stared.

"Even if my test ends terribly, you'll be unharmed and the vase will simply be destroyed. I want to try this for future tests! Imagine! Being able to be sealed into a person...into me. You've always wanted to experience life the way we do, if you could have a human host, share their body, their senses, you could get as close as possible to being human!" Heart hammering, face red, eyes teary, Parazuma looked into Matatabi's eyes. Silence. She panicked.

"The power I would no doubt get...doesn't hurt either. But that isn't..." Parazuma shut her mouth as the creature lowered her head towards her, and chuckled.

"There is no chance of this experiment of yours hurting you, right?"

Parazuma was flustered, confused, and hopeful.

"There is some risk, but due to the weird emotionality of chakra, most of these risks to myself are erased, as long as you have as little reservations as possible during the sealing. If the emotions of someone like me can interrupt more mundane seals, I imagine your emotions will play a major factor into the success of this."

Matatabi grinned.

"Okay, I'm more than willing to be sealed into a strange vase, for your weird test."

* * *

"This became a much higher profile operation than I expected..." Parazuma spoke.

"This is my daughter you are experimenting on. Truly you did not think the rest of us would allow this without reliable investigation into your work? Imagine if we hadn't?" Hagoromo said.

"Yeah, you're right. This has almost no chance of going wrong!" Parazuma cheered. rubbing her hand on the vase.

"I'd like to remind you, the final procedure will be done with all of us present, as well. I will not give you the chance to add unfavorable conditions to the last seal."

Parazuma frowned.

"Lay off, Indra, this is a happy occasion! Parazuma is trustworthy. Besides, don't you see the potential?"

"Asura, that potential is exactly what bothers me." Indra spoke.

* * *

"What in the..." Indra swiftly dodged a blazing blue ball of flames, that crackled with lightning.

Parazuma grinned, with a flaming blue head of a cat emerging from her shoulder, also grinning.

"What's wrong, Indra, Can't handle the heat?" Parazuma mocked.

"You wanted to be the one to test our strength, you really should of left it to Kurama. We are the predators here." Matatabi mocked.

Over on the sidelines.

"Father, I could be mistaken, but the combined power of their chakra, is two times what it should be." Asura lowly spoke.

"And it is growing, at a faster rate than Matatabi's power grew on it's own. If Kurama found a fitting host..." Hagoromo replied.

"The two of them would be unstoppable. This is out of character, but I don't think I want him finding a host." Asura sighed.

Back to Indra

"You are being petty! It's only logical to distrust someone who would suggest such a union." Indra said, while using water justu to make the battle more bearable, just barely.

"Well, I sure didn't appreciate the thought!" Parazuma shouted.

"yeah, you hurt my friend's feelings, so get cooked!" Matatabi joined in.

"Hahaha, Indra is in for it now." Son Goku laughed.

"You shouldn't be laughing, ape. Your ranking just got knocked down, that cat is just the tiniest bit stronger than you right now." Kurama huffed.

"What? No way!" Son Goku roared.

"Maybe they'll be stronger than all of us?" Chomei added.

"Maybe she'll get stronger than you weaklings. No joining of a human will overcome my might." Kurama swiftly left the area.

"Pouty fool. But I also doubt the limits of this joining can go that far. I must admit, I want a host myself now. Being able to bully Kurama for a change is an opportunity I must have." Gyuki laughed.

* * *

I should say from the start, while some might think these prologues are too soft, the reason for that, is so I have an easier time crafting the Naruto universe to better fit my needs. it will become a rough ninja world, possibly more rough, serious, and adult like than the original. But I should say...no akatsuki, atleast, not the one that hunted tail beasts. No reborn Madara, no Tobi, no black zestu...yeah. Leave now if that bothers you. Pretty much all the main cast will still be there, including Obito, just with everyone better fitting my twist on the world.

I said before you could skip the prologues, but if that is you plan, ignore this story, for probaly a month or two. I want my version of the history of the nations to be decently set before I start the real story, and readers are confused as to why things are weird.

As far as the exact timeline. It doesn't matter, rather Hagoromo is already an old man an Indra and Asura are adults, or their teens, and the sage is simply a grown adult. Doesn't matter, all three have extended lives. take your pick of how to interpret the time.

Hagoromo was 21 when Hamuri was split. that's all that matters, age/time wise. And yes, I gender bent Hamura. Sue me. No real reason.

Oh, I didn't say no kaguya, because clearly, she not only already arrived, but she died. Sooooo

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 1

Uh, I may of " borrowed" some ideas from a gamer fic, please forgive me? - Galant gamer gal

Chapter 1

" What would you know about tanking? You only use mages." I informed my gaming buddy. He made a remark, which got some laughs from our little crew, and before I replied, I heard movement at the front of the house.

" Hold up, think my aunt just came with the food. Be right back." I told my group. I exited my room and called out to who I thought was my aunt.

" Oh shit!" I heard replied in an unfamiliar tone. I stopped for a second, realized how bad this could be, and ran back to my room. I started rambling about how this was bullcrap, and how I hoped he wasn't packing heat. I picked up the machete my dad gave me at the start of the summer, turn around and lock my door. I started calling the police and made my call as loud as possible. I hear the guy outside my room, but he isn't talking. Suddenly, I hear multiple gunshots.

xxx

I awoke to a completely white room with two chairs and a wooden table between them. I was on one of those chairs. I was completely confused. To make matters worse, a blue, sliver sburfer look alike, just randomly appeared in the chair that was on the other side of this table. We just sat there, staring at each other for awhile. Eventually, I decided to say something.

" I'm going to assume I am dead." I stated. The blue man nodded.

" You are dead, and will be given another chance at life. I can create a reality suited towards your desires, so, what do you want?" He claimed. There are alot of things I can do, but I can't pass this chance up.

" Yes, I can take you to a Naruto based world." I was told.

" Gamer style?"

" Yep."

" Lit, when do I start?"

" First, details. To get you prepped, why not have a taste?" The blue man stated.

**You will soon be a gamer. You will have the following skills.**

**Gamer's Mind: Max- You have the mind that a living video game character needs, you are completely immune to mental effects, unless you wish otherwise. You are also capable of muting your emotions.**

**Gamer's Body: Max- You have the body a gamer needs. Your health is based on a hp bar, sleeping for at least an hour will completely restore your body from any undesired status effects and damages, and limb loss and the like are easily reversible.**

**Please state your gender.**

" You must speak." The blue man said. I nodded, and stated my gender.

**Gender: Male**

**Please pick spawn location.**

" Konoha." I said.

**Spawn: Konoha- 50% usefulness with fire and wood ninjustu.**

**Please pick a heritage.****Certain heritages can be combined and maintain all benefits.**

**Uchiha- Gain the [Survivor] perk. 50% usefulness with fire ninjustu and genjustu. Eventual gain of the [sharingan]. 1 chakra, 2 Charisma, and 2 Dexterity.  
****Senju- Gain the [Konoha Royalty] perk. 50% usefulness with wood, water, earth, and medical ninjustu. Possible gain of [wood style]. 2 endurance, 1 chakra, and 2 Strength  
****Hyuuga- Gain the [Caged Bird Seal] perk and the [Eagle Eye] perk. 60% usefulness to taijustu and clan techniques. Born with the Byakugan. Access to Hyuuga techniques. 3 to Dexterity, 2 to Strength, and 1 to Wisdom.  
****Uzumaki- Gain the [Fuinjustu Natural] perk and the [Blissful Tank] perk. 50% usefulness to fuinjustu. Can have [Uzimaki Chains] or [Healer's Body]. 3 to Chakra and 2 to Endurance.  
****Nara- Gain the [Lazy Genius] perk. 25% usefulness to all ninjustu. Access to Nara techniques. 3 to Intelligence, 2 to Wisdom, and Dexterity.  
****Inuzuka- Gain the [Wild] perk and the [Dog Tamer] perk. 50% usefulness to taijustu and clan techniques. Access to Inuzuka techniques. 2 Strength, Dexterity, and 1 Endurance.  
****Aburame- Gain the [Bug Lover] perk. 10% usefulness to all ninjustu and 40% usefulness to taijustu and clan techniques. Access to Aburame techniques. 1 to Chakra, 2 to Intelligence and Wisdom, and 1 to Dexterity.  
****Akimichi- Gain the [Tough Stuff] and [Food Addict] perks. 50% usefulness to taijustu, Earth ninjustu, and clan techniques. Access to Akimichi techniques. 3 to Strength and 4 to Endurance.  
****Yamanaka- Gain the [Mind's Eye] perk. 50% usefulness to genjustu and clan techniques. Access to Yamanaka techniques. 3 to Wisdom, 1 to Intelligence, Dexterity, and Chakra.  
****Clan-less Shinobi- 25% usefulness to all forms of justu. 3 to Dex and Str, and plus one to End.  
****Civilian- 10% to all types of justu. 1 to all stats.  
****Sarutobi- Gain the [Konoha Royalty] perk. 40% to the base elemental ninjustus. Access to Sarutobi techniques. 3 to Dexterity and Strength.**

"That is a lot." I told the blue man.

"Take your time." He responded.

I really don't know what to pick. I'm leaning towards dojustu, or Uzumaki. Maybe Nara, for the intelligence. Well, what would Intelligence give me, beyond the obvious?

**Strength- The power of your body's offense. Punches, kicks, headbutts, weight lifting, etc. All these things are effected by your strength.**

**Endurance- The sturdiness of your body's defense. Your stamina, health, recovery and the like is all based on your Endurance. This stat also plays a major hand in Chakra recovery.**

**Cps- Your chakra recovery rate**

**Health- Health/Hp (Hit Points) is mainly based off of your Endurance. 1 Endurance=50hp.**

**Hps- The amount of health you recover per second. Based mostly on Chakra.**

**Intelligence- How smart you are, the amount of magic you have, your exp gain, and your memory capabilities. 50 magic per Int. 1% bonus exp per Int.**

**Magic- Magic is magic/Mp ( Magic Points), it is barely connected to your chakra, and as long as you have either or, your body will continue to function properly, unless your body is utterly jacked.**

**Wisdom- How clearly you can think while having emotion, your Mps, magic control, and chakra control are all heavily governed by this stat. 5mps per Wis.**

**Mps- This is your rate of magic regen per second.**

**Dexterity- Your speed, flexibility, and the like is all based on this stat.**

**Chakra- Chakra governs your Chakra amount/Cp ( Chakra Points) and Hps. 50 Chakra per Chakra stat. 5Hps per Chakra.**

**Charisma- This is a personality stat. This effects your relations with others, pretty much.**

**Luck- Enough said.**

" Question, is magic detectable at all by chakra users?" I asked.

" With the current world plans, ninjas can only notice the most physical of magical spells and the like.." The blue man replied. That will be useful.

" What should I call you?" I asked.

" Beta." He replied.

Welp, I'm picking Nara.

**Your father is a Nara, what is your mother?**

I picked civilian.

**Pick your Major and Minor affinities.**

I chose Major Fire, and Minor Earth.

**Choose a Zodiac Sign.**

**Aquarius- 50% to air stuffs. 2 Cha. Once a day, and for no cost, you can charm a person into behaving as if there relation is 50 above it's current level, lasts 5 minutes per Cha.**

**( Relation- goes from negative 100, to positive 100. at 100 relation, a person will do literally anything for you, no questions needed. At negative 100 relation, a person's main and only goal, is to ruin you.)**

**Pisces- 50% to all water stuffs. 1 to Wis and Cha. Once a day, can heal a single individual of any and all damages/effects.**

**Aries- 50% to all fire stuffs. 2 Strength. For every 1 Str you have above your Intelligence/Wisdom, you get a 5% bonus to all damage you deal. For every point your Strength lags behind your Intelligence/Wisdom, you receive a point of endurance. You receive the ability to cast a cost free magical fire attack, if your Strength is balanced with your Intelligence/Wisdom. The ability can be used twice a day.**

**Taurus- 50% to Earth stuff. 1 Endurance per level. Gain a defensive magical spell that has no cost, and reduces physical damage by 80%. Lasts for 2 minutes per End point. Can be used once per day.**

**Gemini- 50% to air stuff. 1 Int/Cha. Once a day, you can learn how to do whatever spell/technique you desire, cost free.**

**Cancer- 50% to water stuff. 1 Cha/Luck. Can read the current thoughts of people in your sight.**

**Leo- 50% to fire stuff. 1 Str/Cha. You gain 2% effectiveness against those who are under 30 relation with you for every point below 30 they are. caps at 260% increased effectiveness.**

**Virgo- 50% to earth stuff. 2 Int. Once a day, you can slow the rest of the world, at no cost. You will ,effectively, be three times as fast. Lasts one minute per Int.**

**Libra- 50% to air stuff. 2 Wis. Once a day, you can activate a non-cost ability. This ability allows for any damage dealt to you, to instead be done to the offender. Lasts for 2 minutes per Wis.**

**Scorpio- 50% to water stuff. 2 Cha. Those in your sight feel compelled to speak with you in honest. Targets must have 5x your Cha to over come this.**

**Sagittarius- 50% to fire stuff. 1 Int/Cha per level. Every 2 points of Cha gives a bonus of 1 Int.**

**Capricorn- 50% to earth stuff. 1 End/Cha. Gain plus 1 to every stat, for every enemy you face while not in the presence of someone you have 30 relation with. You give your 30 relation allies a bonus of 10% to everything for every 30 relation ally present.**

' Nice, these seem pretty powerful." I said.

" I could nerf them." Beta said. I hurriedly shook my head.

"No, no, they are perfect." I grinned. The Leo sign seems to be a very powerful choice, so I'm definitely going with that.

**Your future Character Sheet.**

**(Name) Lv.?  
****Hp-50  
****Hps-5  
****Cp-50  
****Cps-5  
****Mp-250  
****Mps-15**

**Str-1+1  
****End-1  
****Dex-1+1  
****Chakra-1  
****Int-1+3+1  
****Wis-1+2  
****Cha-1+1  
****Luc-1**

**Skills:**

**Fire Ninjustu-Lv.1- Your ability to use fire ninjustu. -50% effectiveness with any fire ninjustu. Bonuses- 50+50+25+10+75% usefulness.**

**Earth Ninjustu-Lv.1- Your ability to use earth ninjustu. -50% effectiveness with any earth ninjustu. Bonuses- 25+10+25% usefulness.**

**Gamer's Mind: Max**

**Gamer's Body: Max**

**Dungeon Crawl: Lv.1- You can use this skill to enter miniature dimensions that are tailored towards certain things. At current level, You have access to the [Rat Hole] dimension.**

**Observe: Lv.1- You can see certain details about those you use this skill on. At current level, can see Stats, title, name, and level of those who aren't 10 levels above you.****etc.**

**Perks:**

**[Lazy Genius]- Due to being a lazy know it all, you have a passive buff to your Intelligence(1) and gain more Intelligence.(1 per level). When Truly Motivated, 1/4 of your Intelligence stat will be added to the values of your other stats.**

**Pick a Name**

" Name me Siwang."

**Your father is Faiju Nara, your mother is Deilane Ridik Nara.**

**It would be best to start you off as a 7 yr old, do you wish to continue?**

" Yes." I see no reason not to.

**Due to having some life experience already, 15 Int and 10 Wis.**

Woah, that has to be a major buff.

**(Siwang) Lv.2**

**Hp-50  
****Hps-5  
****Cp-50  
****Cps-5  
****Mp-1100  
****Mps-65**

**Str-2  
****End-1  
****Dex-2  
****Chakra-1  
****Int-22  
****Wis-13  
****Cha-2  
****Luc-1  
****Stat Points- 20.**

It seems like stats don't go up naturally when you level, for every increase, you must decide what will be increasing. The only exception being my Int, due to my perk. I'm going to balance out my stats till they are each at 10, then I'll start to specialize.

**(Siwang Nara) Lv.2**

**Hp-250  
****Hps-25  
****Cp-250  
****Cps-25  
****Mp-1100  
****Mps-65**

**Str-5  
****End-5  
****Dex-5  
****Chakra-5  
****Int-22  
****Wis-13  
****Cha-5  
****Luc-5**

**Congratulations! Your Int has reached 10! Please pick one of the following.**

**[Fast Learner: It is what it is! You require 10% less xp to level up your skills.**

**[Xp Wanter: You gain 10% extra xp towards leveling up.**

I'm going to go with [Xp Wanter].

**Congratulations! Your Int has reached 20! Please pick one of the following.**

**[Fast Learner: It is what it is! You require 10% less xp to level up your skills.**

**[Magical Affinity: Pick a term, and you get that as your magical affinity, if it applies! But let's be honest, you'll pick fire, because it's what you have the most bonuses for. 25% bonus to magical actions of the chosen affinity.**

I'm convinced the game info is sentient. I want that bonus fire damage, so [Magical Affinity] it is.

**I've chosen the fire affinity for you. Your welcome.**

**Congratulations! Your Wis has reached 10! Please pick one of the following.**

**Chakra Sense-Lv.1: You can sense Chakra! 70 ft range. Bonus 1 ft per Wis.**

**Empower-Lv.1: You can put magic into any non living thing. Cost 20 Mps. Effect varies**

Chakra Sense is an easy choice. Empower would just start off with me having no idea what to do with it.

**Will you sense in taste, emotions, or purely power? More range with power, easier to tell people apart with taste, but you get less range.**

" This whole thing is really cool." I tell Beta. He doesn't respond. I don't mind. I chose emotions.

**'You will be inserted into your new life and will gain all the needed memories to make things go smoothly.**

" Are you ready?" Beta asked me. I nodded.

Chapter End. Plz leave a review, even a negative one.

* * *

**(Siwang Nara) Lv.2**

**Hp-250  
****Hps-25  
****Cp-250  
****Cps-25  
****Mp-1100  
****Mps-65**

**Str-5  
****End-5  
****Dex-5  
****Chakra-5  
****Int-22  
****Wis-13  
****Cha-5  
****Luc-5**

**Perks**

**[Lazy Genius: Due to being a lazy know it all, you have a passive buff to your Intelligence(1) and gain more Intelligence.(1 per level). When Truly Motivated, 1/4 of your Intelligence stat will be added to the values of your other stats.**

**[Xp Wanter: You gain 10% extra xp towards leveling up.**

**[Leo's Pride: You gain 2% effectiveness against those who are under 30 relation with you for every point below 30 they are. caps at 260% increased effectiveness.**

**[Flame Zodiac: 50% usefulness from any fire related actions.**

**[Nara's Intellect: 25% bonus usefulness from any ninjustu.**

**[Konoha Resident: +50% usefulness with fire and wood ninjustu.**

**[Fire Magic Affinity: 2+5% usefulness from fire magic.**

**[Major Fire Chakra Affinity: +75% usefulness from fire chakra actions.**

**[Minor Earth Chakra Affinity: +25% usefulness from earth chakra actions.**

**Skills**

**Fire Ninjustu-Lv.1- Your ability to use fire ninjustu. -50% effectiveness with any fire ninjustu. Bonuses- 5050251075% usefulness.**

**Earth Ninjustu-Lv.1- Your ability to use earth ninjustu. -50% effectiveness with any earth ninjustu. Bonuses- 251025% usefulness.**

**Gamer's Mind: Max- You have the mind that a living video game character needs, you are completely immune to mental effects, unless you wish otherwise. You are also capable of muting your emotions.**

**Gamer's Body: Max- You have the body a gamer needs. Your health is based on a hp bar, sleeping for at least an hour will completely restore your body from any undesired status effects and damages, and limb loss and the like are easily reversible.**

**Dungeon Crawl: Lv.1- You can use this skill to enter miniature dimensions that are tailored towards certain things. At current level, You have access to the [Rat Hole] dimension.**

**Observe: Lv.1- You can see certain details about those you use this skill on. At current level, can see Stats, title, name, and level of those who aren't 10 levels above you.**

**Chakra Sense-Lv.1: You can sense Chakra! 70 ft range. 1 ft per Wis. You sense power and emotion.**


	6. Chapter 2

The game system is living, so it isn't the most reliable source of info, nor the most consistent.

The Magical Nara, Chapter 2

xxx

" Siwang-kun, what are you doing?" Ino asked me. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I'm collecting flowers." She seemed confused by mby response.

"Why are you collecting flowers." She asks.

" I'm bored." I told Ino that, but in reality, I was doing it for a quest.

**Through your actions, a new skill has been introduced!**

**Lying-Lv.6: Your ability to lie! When telling a lie, Cha /- Relation level of skill /- the foundation of the lie, will determine success percentage.**

In case you were wondering, I have a skill for pretty much every action I take. Yet to see a skill for walking yet.

**Walking Leeeeeveeeel -45: You walketh like ther's a gidantic pibble up your rektium.**

And yes, it does stuff like that often. I try my best to ignore it.

**Flower Picking!  
****Go pick up 20 flowers!  
****Rewards- 20 xp, 50 ryu, and ?.  
****Failure- ?.  
****Bonus Goal- Pick up 7 red flowers.  
****Bonus Rewards- 10 xp, 25 ryu.**

No idea what this quest is for, but whatever. I don't know where the other members of the future ino-shika-cho are, but me, Ino, Tenak ( An other Yamanaka), and Gredith ( my direct Nara cousin) were in the Nara compound, just chilling.

**(Ino Yamanaka)- Lv.2  
****Blooming Petal**

**Hp-100  
****Cp-50**

**Str- 2  
****End- 2  
****Dex- 4  
****Chakra- 1****  
****Int- 4  
****Wis- 2  
****Cha- 4  
****Luck- 1  
**

My Observe skill is Lv.4, allowing me to see the bare minimum of info about Ino. Ino has been my second closest friend so far. Gredith has been my best pal. Regardless, I've only been here for a month, well, sort of, so I still feel home sick.

" Ok, You have more red flowers than any other color. I can help." Ino said.

" Thanks, Ino." The two of us collected 20 flowers, and 9 of them are red.

**Flower Picking!****Completed.****Received- 30 xp, 75 ryu, and a new Quest!**

**A Gift For Mom!  
****Give your flower basket to your Mother, it is her birthday, bet your glad you did the earlier quest, huh?  
****Rewards- 25 xp, 55 ryu, and 1 relation with Mom.  
****Failure- You've already collected the flowers...possible death.  
****Bonus Goal- Ask Ino if this basket of flowers is an appropriate gift for your Mom.  
****Bonus Rewards- 13 xp, 27 ryu, 3 relation with Ino, and ?.**

My power must have some individuality to it. At least it's trying to help me out.

" So, about this being because I'm bored, that was a lie. Today is my mom's birthday. This a good gift?" I asked Ino. I sweat dropped as Ino's eyes sparkled.

" Aw, you're so nice Siwang-kun! We should definitely get her more roses! Come on!" Ino gushed, dragging me along with her towards a patch of roses. Her chakra was way more bubbly then usual.

xxx

" Happy birthday, mom." I had arrived home with a basket full of flowers, mostly roses, with Ino right behind me.

" Happy birthday, Deilane-san!" Ino yelled cheerily.

My mom looked shocked that I knew it was her B-day, let alone got her a gift. She was very clearly pleased, non the less.

" Thank you, Siwang, and you too, Ino-chan. I really appreciate it." My new mother said. A month is not long enough to get used to a new family, but I'm trying. Ino stayed over for a bit longer, her talking up a storm with mom. Dad came home with an assortment of strawberry candies. It was a pretty cool day.

**A Gift For Mom!  
****Received- 38 xp, 82 ryu, 2 relation with Mom, 1 relation with Dad, and 3 relation with Ino.**

**LEVEL UP**

**(Siwang Nara) Lv.3: 24/133 xp. 173 ryu.  
****Hp-250  
****Hps-25  
****Cp-250  
****Cps-25  
****Mp-1150  
****Mps-65**

**Str-5  
****End-5  
****Dex-5  
****Chakra-5  
****Int-22+1  
****Wis-13  
****Cha-5  
****Luc-5  
Stat Points- 10**

It wasn't til I was in bed that I checked my info. I had gained a total of 55 xp before my two quests today. I haven't seen any Lv.3 kids around my age, so things are going smoothly on that front. I'll go ahead and get my Chakra and End handled.

**(Siwang Nara) Lv.3: 24/133 xp. 173 ryu  
****Hp-500  
****Hps-50  
****Cp-500  
****Cps-50  
****Mp-1150  
****Mps-65**

**Str-5  
****End-10  
****Dex-5  
****Chakra-10  
****Int-23  
****Wis-13  
****Cha-5  
****Luc-5**

I gasped as I felt the changes to my body. I should of expected that doubling my chakra and End would have powerful effects on me.

**Congratulation! Your End stat has reached 10! Please pick one of the following.**

**[Beefy: You are a beefy boi. Take 5% less damage from physical attacks.**

**Tense-Lv.1 A skill that allows the user to use their magic to increase their resistance to any bodily harm. Cost 50 magic per 1 second for 1% resistance. Each 1% increase in the resistances granted by this skill, increase the cost per second by 10. Example- Cost 100 Mps for 2% resistance.**

**[Re-filler: You gain 25% increase to Cps.**

Tense was the obvious pick for me. It's a skill, so it's safe to assume it can be leveled up, and as it is, I can keep that skill up indefinitely.

**Congratulation! Your Chakra stat has reached 10! Please pick one of the following.**

**[Chakra Belly: You got the Chakra! 25% increase to your Chakra reserves.**

**[Hard to Kill: You gain 25% increase to Hps.**

More chakra is why I got it to 10 in the first place, so, [Chakra Belly].

xxx

Breakfast was awkward. My parents kept staring at me weird. My mom's chakra felt worried and scared. While dad's felt worried, confused, and murderous. At random points, I received alerts, along with a sense of dread. The source? My dad.

**ALERT!  
****Low level of Killing Intent Detected. Source- Dad. See? I'm helpful.**

Yes, yes you are. My dad's reason? I can only assume it was due to me looking a decent bit bigger and tougher than I did last night, oops? I should of considered that doubling my Endurance would have a very obvious effect on my appearance. On top of all this, I wasn't doing a good job at hiding my nervous state. Dad wasn't trying to scare me, but he was probably thinking I was some kind of enemy shinobi or criminal, so his random slip ups could be forgiven, especially, since if the person acting like his son is indeed, acting, what would that mean for his little boy?

**For showing understanding of an other person's actions, 1 to Wis and Cha.**

" Hey, Siwang, I was thinking about visiting Inoichi, what to come along so you can play with Ino?" Dad asked me. If I wanted this to get handled swiftly, I only had one option.

" Yeah, that sounds cool." I responded.

xxx

The walk to my possible doom was silent. I had never been the normal child, I picked up speaking easily, I never stayed sick for long, and healed from any harm in a single night, if not in just a few seconds. These facts, are probably the reason that my dad isn't jumping the gun. And while visiting a clan head that you weren't actually friends with wasn't something I think was done too often, at least, when unscheduled, but the chance that I wasn't his son was most likely reason enough for a random visit. I can be immune to mind games, but if that was discovered in this situation, I might have to test out my Dungeon skill soon, so I can escape getting my face smashed.

**If you accept a permanent takeaway of your stats, roughly 50% of what you currently have, and the taking away of a random perk, you will be provided the answer to your current situation.**

Nope, no idea why you even said that, info person.

**New Quest!  
****Oh No, it's Inoichi!  
****Get out of this dilemma by your own means!  
****Rewards- 120 xp, 180 ryu, and one random skill.  
****Failure- Eh, won't kill you, maybe.**

Wonderful.

xxx

I'm by my dad's side, and Inoichi looks calm and friendly. My dad spoke to someone too high level for me to use observe on, and that person sent word up to Inoichi. And now, here we are, in the man's home. His chakra was much more settled than dad's. He was suspicious.

" Before you hang out with Ino, do you mind me checking something, Siwang-chan?" Inoichi asked. I shook my head.

" Take a seat." Inoichi said. I wasted no time sitting down, and he wasted no time reaching for my head. My plan for this situation? Simple, either give him access to my memories, or give him only partial access. If I get to decide if someone can mess with my head, why wouldn't I be able to decide to what degree?

**1 Int.**

xxx

" Are you ok?" Deilane asked? Siwang gets up, a frown on his face.

" I'm fine, mom. It won't hurt for long." Siwang said, he had tripped, while running, and hit his head on a table. Deilane looked horrified.

" You're bleeding!" Deilane screamed, she started looking for a bandage.

_" This is pointless. It'll heal by tomorrow." _Siwang thinks. Actually, the wound I'm feeling should take longer than that, much longer. But despite this, come next morning, It was healed.

xxx

" Thank you for allowing us to examine him, we will get back to you with the results." A medic nin spoke, I believe that was Haden.

xxx

Ino, Choji, and Siwang were swinging beside each other. Shikamaru was laying on the ground, looking asleep. Siwang interacting with them like this wasn't planned, but his presence didn't hurt anything. He's been a pretty good kid, from what I can tell. Gredith, as well, though he is much more normal. Not finding anything to suggest this isn't Siwang's head I'm in. In fact, if I could, I would of left already.

" Jump!" Ino shouted. All three jumped off from the highest points on the swings they could manage. Siwang ended up going the farthest. Choji laughed, as Ino's landing got her dirtied up, Siwang and Shikamaru weren't slow to join in. Embarrassed, Ino started chasing them.

_" Ino is pretty cool, for a 6 yr old brat."_ Siwang thought, I could feel the joy, the nostalgia? Pretty weird statement for him to say and weird feelings, too, where did he pick that up from? And why am I getting dragged along in his head to these memories? This is almost as concerning as him being an impostor. It's like he's showing me what he thinks I need to see to confirm him. How can a 7 yr old over power me like this?

xxx

It was just a few seconds, but it felt like much more. I couldn't really tell what Inoichi was up to, but I blocked off all but just a few memories. Inoichi's chakra didn't seem hostile, but it was still concerned.

" It just so happens, that Choji and Shikamaru are here, I'm sure you can guess where?" Inoichi asked me. Feeling triumphant, I couldn't stop my huge grin.

" Yes, Inoichi-sama." I didn't hesitate to get out of there.

**Oh No, it's Inoichi!  
****Get out of this dilemma by your own means!  
****Completed! I'm so proud!  
****Received- 120 xp, 180 ryu, and Mind Reading spell.**

**LEVEL UP!**

**(Siwang Nara) Lv.4: 52/146 xp. 353 ryu**

**Hp-500  
****Hps-50  
****Cp-500  
****Cps-50  
****Mp-1250  
****Mps-70**

**Str-5  
****End-10  
****Dex-5  
****Chakra-10  
****Int-23+1+1  
****Wis-14  
****Cha-6  
****Luc-5  
****Stat Points- 10**

**Mind Reading-Lv.1: You can read minds! 200 Mps for surface thoughts. Cost doubles for every progression in depth. To read someone's memories from a week or 2 years ago, for example, would cost 800 Mps. Wis gives a percentage reduction on cost.**

Now probably isn't the time to allocate my points. I don't want to immediately cause alarm. That spell is the most expensive yet, guess mind spells are really taxing.

xxx

" First thing first, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's Siwang. Even if his chakra reserves have doubled. To be honest, I was pretty sure he was your son before I checked his mind." I told Faiju. The man looked relieved, but he could tell that I had more to say.

" He somehow managed to control how much I saw, I've no idea how." I continued. He looked just as stumped as me.

" I can't even begin to figure out how he can do that. Deilane comes from a non shinobi lineage, but that doesn't seem to have stopped some type of genetic mutation. You know, we took him to be examined, and the results were spotty at best. The medics can't even properly examine his DNA. He heals, like supernatural healing, but the most that can be picked up from his DNA is that he is in prime health, the supernatural parts are unidentifiable." Faiju explained.

" Well, I'm going to right a report on what little I do know, if you haven't you should, and add this recent situation. It's possible we have a new blood line limit here." I stated. Siwang, you are one interesting kid.

Chapter end. Please leave a review.

* * *

**(Siwang Nara) Lv.4: 52/146 xp. 353 ryu**

**Hp-500  
****Hps-50  
****Cp-500  
****Cps-50  
****Mp-1250  
****Mps-70**

**Str-5  
****End-10  
****Dex-5  
****Chakra-10  
****Int-23+1+1  
****Wis-14  
****Cha-6  
****Luc-5  
****Stat Points- 10**

**Perks**

**[Lazy Genius: Due to being a lazy know it all, you have a passive buff to your Intelligence(1) and gain more Intelligence.(1 per level). When Truly Motivated, 1/4 of your Intelligence stat will be added to the values of your other stats.**

**[Xp Wanter: You gain 10% extra xp towards leveling up.**

**[Leo's Pride: You gain 2% effectiveness against those who are under 30 relation with you for every point below 30 they are. caps at 260% increased effectiveness.**

**[Flame Zodiac: 50% usefulness from any fire related actions.**

**[Nara's Intellect: 25% bonus usefulness from any ninjustu.**

**[Konoha Resident: 50% usefulness with fire and wood ninjustu.**

**[Fire Magic Affinity: 25% usefulness from fire magic.**

**[Major Fire Chakra Affinity: 75% usefulness from fire chakra actions.**

**[Minor Earth Chakra Affinity: 25% usefulness from earth chakra actions.**

**[Chakra Belly: You got the Chakra! 25% increase to your Chakra reserves.**

**Skills**

**Fire Ninjustu-Lv.1- Your ability to use fire ninjustu. -50% effectiveness with any fire ninjustu. Bonuses- 5050251075% usefulness.**

**Earth Ninjustu-Lv.1- Your ability to use earth ninjustu. -50% effectiveness with any earth ninjustu. Bonuses- 251025% usefulness.**

**Gamer's Mind: Max- You have the mind that a living video game character needs, you are completely immune to mental effects, unless you wish otherwise. You are also capable of muting your emotions.**

**Gamer's Body: Max- You have the body a gamer needs. Your health is based on a hp bar, sleeping for at least an hour will completely restore your body from any undesired status effects and damages, and limb loss and the like are easily reversible.**

**Dungeon Crawl: Lv.1- You can use this skill to enter miniature dimensions that are tailored towards certain things. At current level, You have access to the [Rat Hole] dimension.**

**Observe: Lv.4- You can see certain details about those you use this skill on. At current level, can see Stats, title, name, and level of those who aren't 10 levels above you.**

**Chakra Sense-Lv.5: You can sense Chakra! 110 ft range. +5 ft per Wis. You sense power and emotions.**

**Tense-Lv.1 A skill that allows the user to use their magic to increase their resistance to any bodily harm. Cost 50 magic per 1 second for 1% resistance. Each 1% increase in the resistances granted by this skill, increase the cost per second by 10. Example- Cost 100 Mps for 2% resistance.**

**Lying-Lv.6: Your ability to lie! When telling a lie, Cha /- Relation level of skill /- the foundation of the lie, will determine success percentage.**

**Mind Reading-Lv.1: You can read minds! 200 Mps for surface thoughts. Cost doubles for every progression in depth. To read someone's memories from a week or 2 years ago, for example, would cost 800 Mps. Wis gives a percentage reduction on cost.**


	7. Chapter 3

5k/20k words, before this chapter starts. Getting closer to publishing this

The Magical Nara

Chapter 3b

xxx

**(Siwang Nara) Lv.4: 52/146 xp. 353 ryu. **

**Hp-500  
****Hps-50  
****Cp-500  
****Cps-50  
****Mp-1250  
****Mps-70  
****  
Str-10  
****End-10  
****Dex-10  
****Chakra-10  
****Int-25  
****Wis-14  
****Cha-6  
****Luc-5**

**Congratulations! Str 10! Do the thing!**

**\- Enhance-Lv.1: You can use magic to hit harder! Base- 40 Mps for 1% stronger hits.**

**[Piglet: When your health drops below 75% you gain a 10% strength boost!**

**Congratulations! Dex 10! Just Do It!**

**Dex Buff-Lv.1: For 100 Mps, you increase your reflexes by 20%.**

**\- [Flexible: You have top tier human flexibility!**

I dealt with my level up when I got home. My parents seem to be relaxed, and just accepting that I'm unique. It's been a week, and I haven't earned much xp. I think it's about time I really prepare myself to enter a dungeon.

**Dungeon Crawl: Lv.1- You can use this skill to enter/exit miniature dimensions that are tailored towards certain things. At current level, You have access to the [Rat Hole] dimension. No cost.**

**{Rat Hole}: A dimension filled with rats and bugs.**

For the dungeon, I'm going to need ways to attack. I can feel my chakra, but I doubt I'll be doing anything impressive with it any time soon, my ninja training has been pretty lax. Hopefully, I can manage something with my magic.

I look at my right hand and feel for the magic within. Feeling my magic is simple, because I always feel it, but i need to mold it. My magic is warm, likely because of all my fire affinities.

**Boop!**

**Mana Manipulation: Lv.1- This skill dictates the proficiency of your magic manipulation! You have limited manipulation capabilities, so don't expect to be creating anything grand! -90% effectiveness from all spells.**

What in the actual gulap? Why such a severe debuff? Who did I tick off? How much improvement will come from a single level up with this skill. Bonus of 1%, 2, 3, 10? This doesn't look pretty. That's way worse than how my ninjustu affinities start out.

**There isn't really a hard cap to your power potential. So get over it. This needs to be _spicy_!**

Okay, well, that aside, I need to actually use a spell.

"Tense." I felt the magic do it's thing automatically.

**Tense: Lv.1 (0/110)- A skill that allows the user to use their magic to increase their resistance to any bodily harm. Cost 50 magic per 1 second for 1% resistance. Each 1% increase in the resistances granted by this skill, increase the cost per second by 50. Example- Cost 100 Mps for 2% resistance. MM adjustment- 50 Mps for .1% resistance.**

Regardless of how trash this thing is, I can keep it up forever, as long as I'm awake.

**Tense: Lv.1 (1.375/110)**

It has been 10 seconds and I gained more xp towards leveling this skill. This is going to take a bit.

* * *

It took around 20 minutes, but I leveled up my Tense spell.

**Tense: Lv.2 (5.5/121)- A skill that allows the user to use their magic to increase their resistance to any bodily harm. Cost 50 magic per second for 1.5% resistance. Each 1.5% increase in the resistances granted by this skill, increases the cost per second by 50. Example- Cost 100 Mps for 3% resistance. MM adjustment- 50 Mps for .15% resistance.**

it isn't the best skill, but I should grind it anyway.

* * *

After an hour, I decided I'd just keep this skill activated all the time.

**Tense: Lv.5 (0.99/161.051)- A skill that allows the user to use their magic to increase their resistance to any bodily harm. Cost 50 magic per second for 3% resistance. Each 3% increase in the resistances granted by this skill, increases the cost per second by 50. Example- Cost 100 Mps for 3% resistance. MM adjustment- 50 Mps for .3% resistance.**

That Mana manipulation debuff is so terrible. And I haven't gotten any xp towards it!

**On the contrary!**

**Mana Manipulation: Lv.5 (0.99/161.051)- This skill dictates the proficiency of your magic manipulation! You have limited manipulation capabilities, so don't expect to be creating anything grand! -78% effectiveness from all spells.**

Wait, that doesn't add up!

" Show me my Tense skill."

**Tense: Lv.5 (0.99/161.051)- A skill that allows the user to use their magic to increase their resistance to any bodily harm. Cost 50 magic per second for 3% resistance. Each 3% increase in the resistances granted by this skill, increases the cost per second by 50. Example- Cost 100 Mps for 3% resistance. MM adjustment- 50 Mps for .66% resistance.**

**Your MM gains xp when you sit down and actually manipulate your mana the normal way, or when you use mana manipulating skills.**

" That isn't what confuses me, why wasn't my progression in MM recognized til now? Earlier, my Tense skill was shown to be at what would be 90% effectiveness!"

**Earth Ninjustu: Lv.0- Your ability to use earth ninjustu. -53% effectiveness with any earth ninjustu. Bonuses- +25+10+25% usefulness.**

" That was random. Hold up, negative 53! That's not right!" It's really convenient that I'm the only one home right now.

**Earth Ninjustu: Lv.'-1'- Your ability to use earth ninjustu. -56% effectiveness with any earth ninjustu.**

Oh, it wants me to shut up. At least it reduced earth justu, and not something that mattered.

**\+ 1 to Int, Cha, and Wis.**

I need to practice an offensive magic. I try and mold the magic, but while i could sort of feel it moving before, I couldn't even make it budge now, probably because my Tense spell was still active. I turned off Tense, and tried again. I could feel it moving towards my right hand. I extended my arm and imagined shooting out a mana blast, it didn't turn out as intended. Magic exploded out of my palm, sort of pathetically. And it cost 100 mana to do it.

**Explosive Mana Palm: Lv.1- You can make your mana explode out of your palm. 50 mana per 7 ft length and 3 ft width. 50 magic per 60 points of damage at close range. MM adjustment-50 mana per 1.54 ft length and .66 ft width 50 magic per 13.2 points of damage at close range.**

I need to level up my Tense, so that my MM can hurry up and not suck.

* * *

**(Siwang Nara) Lv.4: 52/146 xp. 353 ryu****Hp-500****Hps-50****Cp-500****Cps-50****Mp-1250****Mps-70**

**Str-5****End-10****Dex-5****Chakra-10****Int-241****Wis-14****Cha-6****Luc-5****Stat Points- 10**

**Perks**

**[Lazy Genius: Due to being a lazy know it all, you have a passive buff to your Intelligence(1) and gain more Intelligence.(1 per level). When Truly Motivated, 1/4 of your Intelligence stat will be added to the values of your other stats.**

**[Xp Wanter: You gain 10% extra xp towards leveling up.**

**[Leo's Pride: You gain 2% effectiveness against those who are under 30 relation with you for every point below 30 they are. caps at 260% increased effectiveness.**

**[Civilian's Adaptability]: +10% effectiveness with all justu.**

**[Flame Zodiac]: 50% usefulness from any fire related actions.**

**[Nara's Intellect]: 25% bonus usefulness from any ninjustu.**

**[Konoha Resident]: 50% usefulness with fire and wood ninjustu.**

**[Fire Magic Affinity]: 25% usefulness from fire magic.**

**[Major Fire Chakra Affinity]: 75% usefulness from fire chakra actions.**

**[Minor Earth Chakra Affinity]: 25% usefulness from earth chakra actions.**

**[Chakra Belly]: You got the Chakra! 25% increase to your Chakra reserves.**

**Skills**

**Fire Ninjustu: Lv.1- Your ability to use fire ninjustu. -50% effectiveness with any fire ninjustu. Bonuses- +50+50+25+10+75% usefulness.**

**Earth Ninjustu: Lv.1- Your ability to use earth ninjustu. -50% effectiveness with any earth ninjustu. Bonuses- +25+10+25% usefulness.**

**Gamer's Mind: Max- You have the mind that a living video game character needs, you are completely immune to mental effects, unless you wish otherwise. You are also capable of muting your emotions.**

**Gamer's Body: Max- You have the body a gamer needs. Your health is based on a hp bar, sleeping for at least an hour will completely restore your body from any undesired status effects and damages, and limb loss and the like are easily reversible.**

**Dungeon Crawl: Lv.1- You can use this skill to enter miniature dimensions that are tailored towards certain things. At current level, You have access to the [Rat Hole] dimension.**

**Observe: Lv.1- You can see certain details about those you use this skill on. At current level, can see Stats, title, name, and level of those who aren't 10 levels above you.**

**Chakra Sense: Lv.1- You can sense Chakra! 70 ft range. 1 ft per Wis. You sense power and emotions.**

**Tense: Lv.1- A skill that allows the user to use their magic to increase their resistance to any bodily harm. Cost 50 magic per 1 second for 1% resistance. Each 1% increase in the resistances granted by this skill, increase the cost per second by 50. Example- Cost 100 Mps for 2% resistance. MM adjustment- 50 Mps for .1% resistance.**

**Lying: Lv.6- Your ability to lie! When telling a lie, Cha /- Relation level of skill /- the foundation of the lie, will determine success percentage.**

**Mind Reading: Lv.1- You can read minds! 200 Mps for surface thoughts. Cost doubles for every progression in depth. To read someone's memories from a week or 2 years ago, for example, would cost 800-1600 Mps. Some memories from 5 years ago, may be closer up than memories form simply a year ago, these memories will be exceptions. Wis gives a percentage reduction on cost.**


End file.
